Operation DEAD
by PokemonSky1999
Summary: A cure that was supposed to bring the dead to life has gone wrong. Witches have control of the dead and only five girls can find the cure to curing the world back to the way it is… Without dying or going insane…


**Operation DEAD**

**Sky: Here's the new story I came up with! It's a Madoka Magica! This is Operation DEAD!**

_**Madoka Kaname**_**: This sounds scary… Does anyone die?**

**Sky: You'll have to find out buddy, sorry.**

_**Sayaka Miki**_**: I'm all pumped up! Let's do this!**

_**Mami Tomoe**_**: Yes, our magic is still in this if you are wondering.**

**Kyoko Sakura: I'm hungry, where are my fruit snacks?**

_**Homura Akemi: Oh, you don't have to know the anime really, just looks it up to learn our magic and how it works. Also, look up how we look on Google Images.**_

**Hitomi Shizuki: So… are we in this story? O_O**

**Kyosuke Kamijo: Yeah, I already asked, we are in it later. -_-'**

_**Kyubey: So, let's start the story!**_

_**~Chapter 1: The Mistake That Caused the World's End…**_

_Normal POV_

_It wasn't supposed to be this way…_

_It was made to save the world, not to end the world…_

_The cure, the scientists called, Starlight, was thought to be the most advanced thing in the world. It was a beautiful white liquid with yellow lights inside of it. The duty that Starlight was supposed to perform was to bring the dead back to life perfectly fine and normal like they once were before death._

_However, when the scientists tried it on their first dead patient at a famous hospital…_

_"Are you sure you've tested Starlight enough?" One scientist asked. "We've only tested it on small animals. How would it affect a human?"_

_"Animals and humans are all the same." Another said. "It'll al turn out perfectly fine."_

_The large group of scientists gathered around the dead body as the nurses stood outside in the halls to block the door. A scientist dropped Starlight into the man's mouth and waited for the heart monitor to show his heart beat again._

_The man's hand twitched and the scientists started to cheer. The man sat up in the bed, head facing the ground. The man began to move his arms up and the scientists kept watching the hear monitor, but no heart beat would show._

_"H-How is this possible?" A female scientist asked. "He's moving without a heart beat."_

_The man jumped up and bit the woman, right on her arm. The other scientists watched in horror as she screamed out. The man slowly crawled back up as the female fell to the ground. The nurses came rushing in._

_"What is going on in here?!" One nurse cried, then she and several others watched as the man and the 7 scientists got up slowly, walking to them. The nurses screamed in fear as all of them walked right for them…_

_Thousands of screams could be heard coming from out of the hospital and this is how the chaos happened…_

_From one simple mistake…_

Elsewhere

'_Why is this happening? It wasn't supposed to be like this…'_

Madoka held her breath in the closet of her school, hoping one of her friends would answer her texts. Her pink hair was dripping down because of the sweat and her school uniform was nearly ruined with rips in it. She had barely escaped that mess out in the school halls and rooms.

All the students and all the teachers were acting scary for Madoka. It all started when a boy walked into the classroom Madoka was in alone. She had looked up to find him biting another student. She watched it horror as the two then joined one another to bite another boy. Madoka had no where to hide in that classroom, so she decided to hid in another class, only to find that room full of her dead classmates who were slowly transforming. She had run into the closet in the back of the room, not making a peep, too scared to breath.

'_Mom, dad, someone, anyone answer the phone!'_

Madoka was about ready to have a heart attack. She just wanted to go home! She wanted to be safe in her mom's arms and tell her all about this freaky nightmare! Maybe she had fallen asleep in class and feel into this nightmare. So, why couldn't she wake up and escape?

"Maybe this is real…" Madoka thought to herself out loud. "This can't be happening though. I mean, what is this?"

"**It's because of the witches…"**

Madoka hugged herself when she heard that soft voice. She looked around; thinking someone else was in the closet with her.

"**If you kill the witches and fix the cure, you can be free."**

Madoka felt someone thud against the door and she bit her lips. She was so scared. She then thought about something…

"_I'll be right back Madoka; I'm going to the potty!"_

'_Oh god no, Sayaka's in the bathroom!'_

Madoka was about to get up and go to her friend, then she thought about the mob of zombies outside. She couldn't just get up and run through them expecting not to get bit. How was she supposed to get through? Maybe if she could attack them with something if they came near her.

She looked around for something and then decided to search the pockets of the coats that were hung up inside the closet. She dug around and found matches in her friend Ella's pockets. Ella loved fire so she'd always light matches at gym class then put on fire shows. Madoka always told Ella not to do it because she would hurt her self. Madoka would have to thank Ella when she found a way to fix all of this.

'_Hitomi…Kyosuke… Sayaka… I'm coming for you guys. Please wait for me wherever you guys are.'_

Normal POV

"There's no way out of here…" Hitomi whispered, looking out into the hall through the window. "There's so many of them…"

"There's gotta be a way out!" Sayaka screamed, looking out into the hall with Hitomi. "We have to find some way to get through them."

"Let's just call for help!" Kyosuke said. "Someone has to be out there alive in this school."

Sayaka gasped. "Oh crap, I left Madoka alone in Mrs. Riko's room!" Sayaka opened the door and Kyosuke pulled her back in.

"Are you freaking crazy?!" Kyosuke cried. "You can't go after her! You'll die out there Sayaka!"

"I have to make sure Madoka's safe!" Sayaka retorted back. "Let go of me!"

"Both of you shut up!" Hitomi shouted and the two looked at her. Kyosuke's eyes widened as he looked behind her.

"W-We need to run…" Kyosuke spoke up, pointing behind Hitomi. She and Sayaka turned around and gasped.

The zombies gathered in front of the door and were all lined up against the walls, trying to get to the three students inside the room. Sayaka stood up and walked into the closet.

"What are you doing Sayaka?" Hitomi asked, a bit afraid.

"We're busting out asses out of here." Sayaka said, standing up. She threw Hitomi a large pole and tossed Kyosuke a rod. Sayaka grabbed the chair and slammed it against the glass cabinet. Hitomi and Kyosuke gasped as she threw the chair away and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"You two stand up." Sayaka ordered. "We're gonna bash our way through these zombies and find Madoka, alive."

"B-But what if she's already transformed?" Hitomi asked and Sayaka looked at her seriously.

Sayaka paused before answering… "Then we'll have a change of plans."

"What are you planning in that head of yours, Miki?" Kyosuke smirked and Sayaka grinned, pointing to herself with her thumb.

"I'm planning to get the hell outta here and save my best friend!"

**I decided to make it short because it's the first chapter!**

**I also left a cliffhanger… kinda O_O**

**How was this? The magic comes in later, sorry!**

**I hope you guys like this!**

**Madoka: This is really good, Sky-chan!**

**Sky: Thank you Madoka. I'm proud of how this turned out!**

**Sayaka: Do Madoka and I have our magic yet?**

**Sky: Sadly, no, not yet. **

**Hitomi: So, you're working on three stories now?**

**Sky: Yep, I'll focus on all three now, but I might even make another one soon! **

**Kyosuke: Can I be a badass in this story? You know, since I'm the **_**only boy**_** here.**

**Sky: I could ask the fans if they want another boy in this story so you can have a buddy…**

**Kyosuke: Fans, please say yes!**

**Sky: You poor desperate boy… XP**

**Madoka: Um… Please review and thank you!**

**Sayaka: See ya on the next one fans! Don't forget, this is the third fanfic of PokemonSky1999!**

**Sky: Thank you Sayaka and thank you readers! Bye!**


End file.
